sonic_the_hedgehog_2006fandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu?) is a platform video game that was made to celebrate the 15th anniversary of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It was developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. It introduced the recurring character Silver the Hedgehog. The game has been referred to by a number of different aliases, including Sonic 2006, Sonic '06, Sonic: 15th Anniversary, Sonic 360 and Sonic Next-Gen. Most of these nicknames were coined by the Sonic fandom. The game faced development issues which resulted the product being rushed and ultimately a poor product being delivered. Upon release, it was widely criticized for its numerous gameplay glitches, long loading times and complicated plot. Gameplay Although each character plays the same levels, each character's unique abilities allow him or her to get to different areas of each stage, and deny them from accessing certain items. Levels are far less linear than previous 3D Sonic titles, offering up many alternate pathways through each stage. Certain areas in each of the levels, dubbed "Mach Speed Sections", allow Sonic to reach speeds that would be unattainable elsewhere, though at the cost of always moving forwards without being able to stop. Gameplay is broken up into two gameplay styles, similar to Sonic Adventure: Action Stage and Town Stage. Action Stages are primarily where the bulk of the gameplay takes place, whereas Town Stages are free-roaming locations where the player can talk to non-player characters and explore, similar to Sonic Adventure's Adventure Fields. For each of the action stages in the respective stories, gold medals are obtainable by achieving S rank in these stages or completing it (Both in Normal and Hard mode), or by obtaining all 10 Silver Medals on the stage, giving a total of 5 Gold Medals per stage. The ranking system in the game for each of the levels and the town missions is similar to Sonic Rush, providing score ranks with the highest rank being S while the lowest rank is D, unlike previous Sonic games where the lowest was E and the highest was A. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sonic 2006.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails 2006.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles 2006.png|Knuckles the Echidna Amy 2006.png|Amy Rose Shadow 2006.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge 2006.png|Rouge the Bat Omega 2006.png|E-123 Omega Blaze 2006.png|Blaze the Cat Silver 2006.png|Silver the Hedgehog Elise 2006.png|Princess Elise the Third Eggman 2006.png|Dr. Eggman Box Arts STH'06.jpg Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (360).jpg Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog 'Supporting Characters' *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Blaze the Cat 'None-Playable Characters' *Princess Elise the Third *Duke of Soleanna 'Bosses' *Dr. Eggman *Mephiles the Dark *Solaris *Iblis Action Stages *Wave Ocean *Dusty Desert *White Acropolis *Crisis City *Flame Core *Radical Train *Tropical Jungle *Kingdom Valley *Aquatic Base *End of the World Unused Voices Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)/Unused Voices Videos 'Cutscenes' The Sonic The Hedgehog Movie HD 60FPS! Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) All Cutscenes 'Longplay' Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) playthrough ~Longplay~ 'Voice Sounds' Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Rouge The Bat Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - E-123 Omega Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Blaze The Cat Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Silver The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Princess Elise The Third Voice Sound Voice Cast *'Jason Griffith' as Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog *'Amy Palant' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Dan Green' as Knuckles the Echidna and Mephiles the Dark *'Lisa Ortiz' as Amy Rose *'Kathleen Delaney' as Rouge the Bat *'Maddie Blaustein' as E-123 Omega *'Bella Hudson' as Blaze the Cat *'Pete Capella' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Lacey Chabert' as Princess Elise the Third *'David Willis' as Duke of Soleanna *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Voice Sounds Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)/Voice Sounds Category:Sega Category:Sega Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Games Category:Video Games